Amnesia TomaxReader lemon (reader as heroine)
by lisalisa04142
Summary: You try to escape out of your cage, what happens?


Story-

Toma was finally sleeping, Orion was telling you now was the perfect time to escape as long as you didn't wake him. Previously while Toma was locking your cage the padlock got stuck while closing and didn't lock properly.

You knew even though he was trying to protect you that you had to escape, you had no idea how much longer you could take staying in that cage, your muscles have also gotten so much weaker from lack of exercise.

You reached your hand out and took of the padlock and gently placed it on the ground trying your best not to make a sound. Silently and slowly you pushed open the door trying your hardest not to make the door creak then stepped out. You froze suddenly when you heard Toma shift but thankfully he didn't wake. You were now fully out of that cage and just about to make your way to the door when you heard Orion call out but it was too late, you tripped over the padlock you had previously placed on the ground and stubbed your toe on its sharp edge. Toma by now was sitting up straight and wide awake thanks to the loud crash sound you had made while falling to the ground.

"How did you get out of your cage?" Toma asked sternly.

You could tell he was angry, you have tried to leave many times before. His eyes still filled with rage looked down at the padlock then to you now blood covered toe, you winced in pain as he touched where your cut was.

"How do you expect me to let you out of this cage when just stepping out of it you hurt yourself, what will it take to make you stay? Toma half yelled, he certainly wasn't the least bit happy about you trying to escape.

"To..ma..." He cut you off before you could say anything.

"It looks like no matter what I do to you now you will still try to escape" he was now dangerously creeping his way towards you, not sure about this you shifted back only to make him grab your ankle which the blood had made it's way to and dripped onto Toma's hand. In one fast quick move he was over the top of you, sitting on your thighs with his knees either side of you and one hand next to you head while the other one was in front of his face. You watched him as he licked the blood of from in between his thumb and index finger.

You had to try to get out you could tell this could get dangerous, Orion had also seemed to have disappeared somewhere, looking around you searched for how could you escape.

"Don't tell me your thinking of escaping again" Toma said disappointingly. You noticed he had a strange look in his eyes ad he watched you struggle trying to escape.

"Toma... please let m-"

You were stopped as his lips suddenly crashed onto yours forcefully and his tongue pushed its way into your mouth. Pulling back Toma breathed into your ear "would it even matter if I did anything to you? You would just try to escape anyway."

"Sto-"

"You know, watching you struggle like this is really turning me on but I can hold you down like this forever"

Toma pulled you over his shoulder and chucked you onto the bed, he then reached to his side drawer and pulled out a rope. Then he grabbed both your wrists and tied them to the bedpost as his eyes grew with more and more excitement and lust. He never expected the sight of you tied up you make him feel so aroused.

"Much better" he sighed, he had already sat himself on your legs so there was no way to escape, "Now my hands are free"

Toma then pulled his shirt off and ripped off your clothes leaving you in your bra and undies. Studying every inch of you a slight grin sneaked onto his face, he then started trailing down starting at your neck to you stomach leaving hickeys and bite marks everywhere.

"Don't think this is a reward, this is a punishment for trying to escape," he growled into your neck.

You could feel him starting to rub against your thighs making the bulge in his underwear grow even bigger. You felt your bra being unclipped at the back and heard a slight thud next to the bed where they landed, warm hands then wrapped around your breasts fondling them. Without thinking you let out a loud moan.

"Feeling good?" Toma whispered into your ear.

One of his hands moved down to your underwear and then started rubbing in circular then up and down motions while the other continued to play with your breast. Toma then bent down to your free breast and started licking flicking the tip of it with his tongue sending shock waves down to your groin making you feel extremely good.

"Ah... Toma" you called, you seemed to have forgotten about the fact that you were trying to escape and now focused on the feeling building up in your groin.

"Mmhnn" Toma hummed into you breast, "keep calling my name like that."

Then he got up and pulled of his underwear and grabbed yours, slowly pulling them down making sure you felt his fingers trace against the side of your legs leaving you both naked and exposed. Feeling the bed sink back down as he hunched back over you pressing you bodies together he then started rubbing his length in between you legs right against your clit. You felt something building up just about to happen when he stopped. You started at him with a confused expression.

"Not yet, didn't I tell you this wasn't a reward?" Toma reminded you with a slight smile at the corners of his lips, which made a shiver run down your spine.

He then grabbed your legs and put them over his shoulders then with one push he was inside you and he continued to thrust letting out groans every time he moved in and out. Eventually the pain had stopped and Toma then kept hitting a spot which made you feel good and before you knew it you were making sounds if pleasure. His eyes were screwed shut as he quickened his pace, you could feel your body being pushed back every time he thrusted into you. Toma grabbed both of you breasts again and started playing with the tip with his two fingers which sent you over the edge causing you to go in a mind blowing orgasm, you felt all your muscles tighten.

"Arrgghh" Toma called as he came releasing his load all over your body.

You then felt all his body weight on top of you as he then collapsed onto your chest heavily breathing, you could feel his heart which was beating at a fast pace. Both you and Toma were extremely exhausted and both fell asleep in the bed still completely naked.


End file.
